


Lazy Day

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil Tour, M/M, dan and phil fluff, dan and phil light smut, dan and phil romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: After nearly two months on the road, Marianne makes a proclamation to the two tired boys:  You are taking tomorrow off!   Dan and Phil spend a lazy day together with no fans, no crew, and no internet.  Fluff, Domestic, Fun, Romance, and Light Smut.This work is a part of the Alanna Harlow 30 Day OTP Challenge. Today's theme is "Lazy Day".





	Lazy Day

The US leg of the Interactive Introverts Tour was halfway through its second month, and Dan and Phil were officially tired. They had not planned any days to rest, having scheduled their off days for travel and sightseeing. Marianne noticed they were using more and more make up to cover the circles under their eyes before hitting the stage and decided to make an executive decision.

“You’ve already seen Niagara falls, boys,” she said, “So tomorrow, you will do absolutely nothing. No fan meets, no traveling, no running around; tomorrow, you will rest. Period. Discussion over.” Then she turned and walked out of their dressing room.

Dan and Phil looked at each other with eyebrows raised. They had a hotel booked for tomorrow and had planned on touring a bit of Canada and seeing the falls again. Truthfully, though, they both needed the rest and they knew it. Phil had been withdrawing and Dan had been a bit irritable. They needed a day of rest. They needed a day all by themselves. 

The next morning, Phil awoke first, stretching out in the hotel bed and letting loose a big yawn. Dan snored on and Phil turned on his side and looked at him. Dan’s brown hair was all over the place, and Phil reached over and gently played with his curls. After a few moments, Dan opened his eyes. 

“Good morning,” he said, groggily.

“Good morning!” Phil responded. “Your hair is a mess, Howell. You need to get it sorted.”

“Later,” Dan said. “First, I want to tell you something. “

“What?”

“I had a dream about you last night,” Dan said.

“Oh yeah?” Phil asked, propping up on his elbow, “What was it about?”

“I dreamt that you were a helium balloon, and that even though I let go of the string, you followed me around everywhere I went.”

Phil burst out laughing, “That’s hilarious!”

“I thought so,” Dan said with a grin. “And besides, before I fix my hair, you need to get yours sorted out. You’re using too much gel. It’s sticking up everywhere.” 

“Maybe that’s how I like it,” Phil said, using his deeper voice. 

“Maybe I should instagram it and see how much you like it then!” Dan threatened and went to grab his phone.

“Nope! No IG today. Nothing with the fans. We are on a Marianne ordered holiday, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Dan answered. “She’s never taken a tone like that with anyone before, as long as I’ve known her!”

“She’s right, you know,” Phil said, “For two introverts, we’ve spent a lot of time having to be extroverts.”

“I think that a day of just the two of us is what we really need,” Dan said earnestly.

“I think so, too. I’ve seen you every day, but I’ve missed seeing you, you know?” 

“I know exactly what you mean. What should we do for breakfast? Room service?” Dan asked. 

“Yes!” Phil enthused. “Let’s order some room service.” Phil rolled over and grabbed the menu from the bedside table. “Let’s see,” he said, reading the menu aloud, “We’ve got an omelette, a vegetable casserole, a yoghurt parfait with raspberry, pancakes, and waffles.”

“Yes.”

“Yes to which one?” Phil asked.

“All of them,” Dan said with a big smile.

“We are not ordering all that food! It would be over a hundred dollars and we’d never finish it!”

“I’m just joking, capital Lester, calm down!” Dan giggled. “I want the omelet and some orange juice. You order, I’m get the door.”

“Deal,” Phil said, reaching over for the phone.

 

After placing the order, he stretched out on his back and let loose another big yawn. Dan lay on his side, propped on his elbow, staring at Phil.

“What?” Phil said, when he finally noticed Dan’s gaze.

“You’re pretty.”

“Shut up!” Phil said, though he smiled and blushed as he said it,”I’m waiting for the insult now.”

“No insult,” Dan said, leaning over and pecking him on the lips, “I just have a pretty boyfriend! My taste is exquisite!”. 

“I knew this would somehow be about you,” Phil laughed. 

“You really do need to sort your hair, though,” Dan said, “You hit the shower first, I’ll get the room service when they knock.”

“Alright,” Phil said, rolling over and sitting on the edge of the bed. His back was a farm of tiny freckles and Dan reached over and began to trace them.

“Yeet!” Phil exclaimed as he jumped up, “That tickles!”

“Get to the shower, lazy boy!” Dan commanded, fingers reaching out for Phil to tickle him more, and Phil dashed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

After his shower, he spent about ten minutes fixing his newly acquired quiff so it was just the way he liked it. He heard the knock on the room door, and the garbled voices of Dan and the room service attendant just outside the bathroom’s entrance. He waited for the attendant to leave before opening the door.

“How long were you just standing there?” Dan asked as he lifted the covers from the hot plates.

“About a minute,” Phil said as he crossed the room and inhaled the delicious aroma of his pancakes and maple syrup.

“You’ve got to stop doing that!” Dan chided, “Stop being so bashful.”

“It’s my day off and I can be bashful if I want to be,” Phil corrected with a smile as he pulled a chair up to the rolling table. 

Dan smiled, “You’re right. And you’ve done a fine job with your hair.”

“Oh my God,” Phil exclaimed, “How many syrups did they bring me? I just wanted maple!”

“Haha!” Dan laughed, “It looks like you’ll have one flavor for each pancake.”

“Here,” Phil said, pushing the strawberry syrup over to Dan’s side of the table, “You use this one.” 

“I don’t put syrup on my omelette, you spoon!” Dan laughed. 

“Well, I don’t want it to go to waste and I don’t like strawberry syrup.” 

“We’ll take it back with us on the bus. Someone will eat it,” Dan said.

Phil cut up his pancakes, poured the maple syrup on them, then took a big bite. “Oh my God,” he said with his mouth full, “I’m in heaven.”

“Yeah, mine is good too, thanks for asking,” Dan joked. 

Phil noticed that Dan had opened the curtains to the room. “Oh wow, that’s just a a lovely sunrise,” he said. 

“It really is. I can’t believe we’re awake to see it.”

“We crashed pretty early last night,” Phil said. 

“Well, I’m glad we’re up early. What should we do?” Dan asked. 

“I was thinking it would be fun to leave our phones in the room and hang out by the pool and read for a bit,” Phil said. 

“Veto on the leaving the phones,” Dan said, “my book is on my phone, remember?”

“Okay, but no internet. Today is just relaxing.”

“Agreed,” Dan said, and they shook on it.

 

Down by the pool, Phil was covered from head to toe in sunblock. There was a slight chill when the wind blew, so he wore a long sleeved hoodie with his shorts and prescription sunglasses.

Dan wore his black and white striped shirt, black shorts and sunglasses. Neither man wore shoes. 

The pool deck was empty at eight in the morning, so they had the entire area to themselves. 

“I can literally feel the tension leaving my shoulders,” Dan said with a deep sign.

“It is really nice, isn’t it?” Phil agreed. 

“What are you reading? Dan asked. 

“A Gentleman in Moscow,” Phil answered. “How about you?”

“Oh, I just finished that, you’ll love it. It’s more of a character study than anything else, and it’s really lovely. I’m reading ‘Eleanor Oliphant is Completely Fine’”. 

“What’s that about?”

“Don’t know, yet, really,” Dan began, “but it’s supposed to be about a young woman who has a scar on her face and doesn’t relate well to other people.”

“Sounds interesting,” Phil said.

“Yeah,” Dan said, picking up his phone and opening the Kindle app. 

 

An hour later, they were both startled awake by the sound of an eight year old doing a cannonball directly in front of them. Fortunately, the sun had risen higher in the sky and the resulting torrent of water that covered them was not too cold. 

“Sorry!” The little child’s mother said.

“It’s no problem,” Dan said, wiping his phone down with his shirt. “No worries”. 

When she was out of hearing distance, Phil leaned over and said, “Do you want to take a walk to dry off?”

“Yes, but why are we whispering?”

“Because,” Phil said, “we don’t want to offend her and make her think we’re leaving because of her child.”

“But we are leaving because of her child,” Dan said. 

“I know that, but she doesn’t need to know,” Phil said. 

“You’re so polite, Phil,” Dan said, gathering up his things. “Let’s head out.”

 

After two trips around the perimeter of the hotel, they were dry and actually starting to sweat. 

“What is this?” Dan said, touching his forehead, “Is this ….moisture?!” He made as if he were going to wipe his hand on Phil’s leg. 

“Eww, no!” Phil cried, and started sprinting ahead. 

Dan gave chase, and they made it nearly two blocks before he caught up with Phil.

“I’ll get you, my pretty!” Dan said as he reached Phil and wiped his hand all over the back of his shirt. 

“Stop!” Phil said, giggling, turning around and batting Dan’s arms away. 

“Ahem,” came the sound from the hotel security guard who was clearing his throat and looking at them with mild concern.

“Oh, hello,” Dan said. “We were just, uh…”

“You gentlemen are guests at the hotel?”

“Yes, Sir,” Phil answered, pulling out the room key as proof. 

“Have a good day,” the security guard said stiffly as he walked away.

“Have a good day,” Dan mocked, when the security guard was well out of hearing range. Both young men giggled. 

“Let’s order head back to the room and eat lunch on the balcony,” Phil said. 

“Okay, good plan. There’s a restaurant in the lobby of the hotel that looks really good. We could get it to go.”

 

The restaurant specialized in sandwiches and pastries. Phil ordered a ham (no cheese) with mustard, a diet coke, and a cheese pretzel. Dan ordered a BLT, extra mayo and dijon mustard, and a diet coke. 

Back in their room, they opened up their patio doors to find there were no chairs. Phil took matters into his own hands and soon they were sitting on pillows and blankets, taking in the fresh afternoon air as they ate. 

“How is Eleanor?” Phil asked between bites.

“She’s doing well,” Dan answered as he took a big swig of his diet coke, “I think she had a bad child hood.”

“Aww. That’s sad. Is it a sad book?”

“Not really. She just deals with it matter of factly, actually,” Dan said. “How is your gentleman doing in Moscow?”

“Remarkably well for being on house arrest in a tiny attic room in Moscow.” 

“Ah, yes, that tiny room,” Dan remembered. “No spoilers, but a lot happens in that little room.”

“Dan,” Phil said, “do you ever think how strange it is that so many people know us?”

“Well that was a change in topic!” Dan said, laughing.

“Seriously, though,” Phil said, chewing, “More people know me than I know them back. I mean, I know maybe fifty people. But more than fifty people know me.”

“Yeah, mate, but they just know ‘of’ you. They don’t really ‘know’ you.” 

“Well, that’s true.” 

“It’s a parasocial relationship, is what my therapist says, and it’s largely one way.” Dan explained.

“Yeah, I think I remember you telling me that before,” Phil said. 

“That’s why it’s important to really value the real relationships in your life.” 

Phil looked over at Dan. “I do.” 

Dan blushed. 

Phil suddenly bolted up and pointed, saying, “Look! Is that an eagle?!”

Dan jumped up and said, “Oh my God, I think it is! Wooooow. How majestic!” 

They watched the rare bald eagle loop and then dive, obviously tracking some prey on the ground just out of site. 

“Run, Barney!” Phil called. 

“You’ve named his lunch ‘Barney’, have you?” Dan asked.

“Barney is only young! Hide Barney!” Phil said. 

Dan rolled his eyes and patted Phil on the back. “It’s the circle of life, Phil.”

“I know, I just don’t want to be there when it circles!”

 

Later that afternoon, after their second nap of the day, they snuck down to the tourbus and played some video games together. They both agreed that this didn’t really count as internet, even though Fortnite had other people in it. Dan won twice, then couldn’t get past teeth place. Phil was stuck on second for several tries, but then won, and yelled so loud the strangers walking past the bus wondered if someone was being murdered inside.

 

Back in their hotel room, they played the scrabble game they had brought along. 

“You’re cheating!” Phil exclaimed as Dan played ‘Qua’.

“Sorry, mate, it’s a word. And it is English. Look it up,” Dan replied. 

“You got a triple word with a Q! How am I going to come back from that?”

“I guess you’re not,” Dan teased, “Do you want to forfeit now or later?”

Phil stared at the board and then suddenly his face lit up as he played his remaining letters on Dan’s word. 

‘Quality’. 

“Well, shit,” was Dan’s monotone reply. 

“Haha!” Phil beamed. “I got you! Do you want to forfeit now or later?!”

It was a close game, but Dan could never recover from the 128 point word that Phil played, so he graciously conceeded by tossing the board across the room. They spent the next twenty minutes giggling and scouring the room for lost tiles. 

 

Later that afternoon, they went down to the hotel spa and got the couple’s massage that Dan had booked for them. They were told to undress to their comfort level, which resulted in them both leaving their shorts on. The massage therapists were thorough and very talented, and the dark room with hints of lavender immediately soothed their souls. 

After the massage, the slowly walked to the elevator and stood there dazed as they waited for it to arrive.

“It’s like all the blood has left my brain,” Dan said, “but in a good way.”

Phil nodded in groggy agreement, unable to compose a full sentence to reply. 

When the got back up to their room, they realized they had left the balcony door open and they gasped as the saw the gorgeous sunset illuminating their otherwise dark room. Streaks of yellow and pink and purple painted the sky and their room had a dark orange hue. 

“This is beautiful!” Dan gushed, whipping out his phone and snapping pictures. “Go stand in the doorway and I’ll take your silhouette”. 

Phil obeyed, and Dan took three stunning pictures of Phil. 

“Now you!” Phil said, and they traded places. 

They immediately looked at the photos and began the filtering and cropping process. 

“You look striking, Phil!” Dan said. 

“Aww, thanks, Dan,” Phil said, blushing a bit. “So do you. The sunlight really accentuates your frame!”

 

They walked out to the balcony and sat down on the stack of pillows, watching the sunset together. Phil reached over and grabbed Dan’s hand. Their faces were glowing in golden rays as they watched the sky gradually fade into purple and violet hues. Once the sun had dipped below the horizon, Phil said, “It’s a shame we can’t just sleep out here. It’s really lovely.”

“Yeah,” Dan said, “you really are.”

“What?”

“You’re lovely, Phil,” Dan said, and leaned over and kissed Phil softly on the lips. 

“Dan!” Phil said after they broke apart, “Someone might see us out here!”

“Then let’s go inside,” Dan said, suggestively. 

Phil stood up and took a last look at the twilight sky. Then he took Dan by the hand and led him back into their room. 

 

Phil playfully pushed Dan down on the bed. “Hey!” Dan quipped, “I’ll get you for that!”

Dan jumped back up and wrestled Phil until he was able to push him down onto the bed. He then jumped on top of him, legs surrounding his hips, and pinned his arms down at his sides.

“Dan, stop!” Phil said, totally not wanting it to stop. 

Dan leaned over and began. 

“I like your hair,” he said, kissing the top of Phil’s head.

“I like your forehead,” he said, giving it a gentle peck. 

“I like your eyes,” he said, kissing Phil’s eyelids. 

Phil giggled and squirmed, but not hard enough to actually break lose. He secretly loved this and Dan knew it. 

By the time Dan made it to Phil’s stomach, it was no longer necessary to keep Phil’s arms pinned down. Phil was grinning warmly, and lazily running this hands through Dan’s curly hair. Once Dan reached Phil’s feet, he removed his shoes and socks, then worked his way back up, undressing Phil slowly from bottom to top.

Then it was Phil’s turn to play. “Stand up, Dan,” Phil said. “Let me take a look at you.”

Dan grinned. “Hmm,” Phil said playfully, “that shirt has got to go. Take it off for me.”

Dan slowly removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. 

“That’s better,” Phil said. “But those pants. Ugh. Too dark. Too tight. Be gone, pants!”

Dan took off his pants and tossed them onto the back of the office chair. 

“And what’s this?” Phil said, “underwear? In this weather? I think not!?

Dan took off his underwear and let it fall to the floor.

“Ah, now, isn’t the better?”

“What about my socks?”

“Oh yeah,” Phil giggled. “I was distracted. Yes, lose the socks!”

Dan laughed and removed his socks. 

“Now, let’s get a look at you,” Phil said in a playfully serious voice, “Hmm. I see some areas we need to look at a bit closer. You’d better lie down, Sir,” he said. “This may take a while.”

Dan grinned, complied, and lay down on the bed. 

Phil said, “Hey Siri, play the mix ‘Our Songs’”. 

 

It had been three weeks since they had made love, so they savored every moment: every inch of each others skin; every deep kiss; every light caress. Afterwards, they lay in each other’s arms, gently kissing and giggling. 

“We can’t go that long again, Bear,” Phil said, “I missed you more than I realized.”

“I know,’ Dan said, “I’ve missed you, too.” He caressed Phil’s face. “One more month, then we’ll have a week at home together.”

“Ah, that will be great,” Phil said, pulling Dan closer to him and kissing him on the forehead. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes until the room was dark and then they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Dan awoke once during the night and leaned over and whispered to Phil, “I want to spend all my lazy days with you, Phily.” Then he kissed him gently on the lips, snuggled in closer, and fell into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
